


Actual Puppy

by miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Series: Dr. Pryde AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dr. Pryde AU, F/M, First Kiss, IN SPACE!, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Season/Series 04, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: It's post-Talbot, post-Thanos, and Daisy and the new team are off on their mission to find Fitz in his cryo sleep. Robbie has shown up and isn't pleased with the events that passed while he was away. Daisy is tired of mediating and decides to try to talk some sense into him after a conversation about a team mascot goes bad.





	Actual Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnyhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyhazard/gifts).



> Prompt: Quakerider + "I want a pet"

Prompt: Quakerider + "I want a pet"

* * *

"We need a team mascot." Everyone turned and looked at Daisy suspiciously.

Mack snorted from his pilot's seat. "What, like an eagle? A little on the nose, don't you think, Tremors?"

Jemma sat quietly, watching as space drifted silently past the Zephr windows. "Fitz always wanted a monkey."

Daisy stared at her from across the hanger they were all seated in, remembering her run-in with the inhuman royalty and Lockjaw. She was more of a dog person, but she wasn't going to say anything, it was just a thought about when they got home.  _When they found Fitz._

Elena was lounging across a bench, her prostheses now finally looking like her own arms as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "Tenemos una parakeet back home. I wouldn't mind a bird."

Robbie huffed out an unintelligible grumble and made his way to the bunks. Since Daisy had shared what had happened with Fitz, Jemma, and Yo-yo, he wasn't their biggest fan. She knew it would take every ounce of self-restraint he'd gained in his months in hell not to burn the innocent Fitz on sight for what The Doctor had done to her. Maybe she shouldn't have told him, but her not-therapist had advised her she needed people.  _Loneliness kills as many people as cigarettes_. So here she was: on a plane with two people had helped release the man who had violated her, searching for an innocent version of him, with a demon who had made a deal that took away the only father she'd ever known. Because this was her family.

She got up and followed after Reyes. Everyone was on eggshells around him, not sure how he'd found them in space, not sure why he was there. He needed to clear the air. "You know, it's not the biggest plane, so if you plan to keep avoiding people, you're going to have to portal yourself off."

Robbie was lounging on one of the bunks and Daisy leaned against the wall, deliberately  _not_ admiring where his shirt rode up. He peered up at her. "I'm not avoiding anyone."

"Your little tantrum back there would say otherwise." She crossed her arms and raised a brow, trying to muster up as much of her past charisma she still had left.

It must have failed. A flicker of concern ghosted over Robbie's face as he shifted to sit up, his eyes never leaving her face. "What is it, Daisy?"

She sighed, taking her time before answering. "Why are you here, Robbie? Why now, as we search some unknown quadrant of space, instead of months ago, when  _millions_ were dying?" She ran her hands over her face in exasperation, almost frustrated there were no tears, that she couldn't even yell at him. She let her weight fall onto the bunk next to him. "Why come back now, after half the universe is gone?" The loss had cut into everyone and the ones left behind all hated themselves.

"I can't give you any answer you want, Dais. I wasn't trapped somewhere, it wasn't that I didn't  _know_ what was happening. It was that the Rider wanted to survive. But as soon as I could find you, I was here."

She could feel his stare through her curtain of hair, searching for her face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She remembered all of it vividly. "You know, I had to save the world from being torn apart alone. Just me against Tolbot. But if I had let it - had let him, maybe Thanos would have gone with it."

"And here I thought I was the pessimist." She felt his glove against her chin, pulling her to face him. "You really just can't take the win, can you, Johnson?" It was too gentle.

Something in her rebelled against his attempts to comfort. "Not when it cost half the population of the universe." Her stubborn brown eyes glared at him. He didn't get to be sweet, not when he still wouldn't say the words out loud. "And when did you become an optimist?"

His eyes narrowed as he dropped his hand from her chin to her knee. She noted he was maintaining contact, though, and willed herself not to blush. "What are you fishing for, Daisy?"

"Why now? Why are you here? It's not fishing if I directly asked the question." She cocked her head to the side. "You just answered the wrong part of it."

Steady, dark eyes watched her impassively. "What do think I'm here to do?"

Her freshly bleached hair fell into her face and she tossed it back as she thought. "Well, Jemma's afraid you're here to maintain the timeline and kill Fitz. Elena thinks she deserves to burn for what she did and you're here for her, Piper probably does too. Mack knows what it's like to carry that thing so he's not saying much, but we all know last time you were here, a deal was made and someone didn't survive."

Robbie looked like she'd struck him, finally tearing his gaze away from her face. She realized it physically hurt to say those things to him - to treat him like the monster he believed he was. He sighed. "You avoided my question."

"I think all those things are reasons the Rider would be here, not Robbie. And it seems like everyone is afraid of the Rider, but I want to know why  _you_ are here. Because I can't think of a reason you would leave Gabe behind to go off on some suicide mission to find Fitz. So why is Robbie Reyes on a SHIELD plane halfway across the galaxy, if it isn't because this is where the Rider needs to be?"

"Would it be so hard to believe I came here to help my friends? Or maybe even to make amends?" There was something quiet and strangled in his voice.

She covered his hand on her knee with her own. "Maybe not if you said it every once in a while, and stopped stomping off every time Jem or Yo-yo said something."

He flipped his hand underneath hers and interlaced their fingers. She felt her chest tighten and heat rush to her face. Robbie stared at her with that same intense gaze as always. "Fine. I came here to help you, Daisy Johnson." He gave her a quick smirk. "And because Gabe told me if I didn't go after you, he would never speak to me again."

Daisy forced her breathing to even out, trying to think of something witty to say, something the old Daisy would say. She had nothing. "Smart kid. You know, I never thanked you for sending Kitty to help me."

Robbie huffed, shrugging. "I never got to thank you for taking care of my baby brother. He's at Stanford thanks to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, smart kid. He got himself there, I just made sure nothing got in the way." His smirk caught her attention. "What?"

He straightened his expression and shrugged, still holding her hand tight, a ghost of the smile still at the corner of his lips.

"Seriously, what is it, Reyes?" She could clearly see him fighting not to grin at her, and she was fighting the urge to punch him in the arm. 

"It's just that you still can't take the win. Not even with Gabe - who is like your number one fan now, by the way." He let himself finally grin at her, ducking his head a little, meeting her lowered gaze. "You did good, Johnson. You took care of him, even when you had every reason to hate me and walk away."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I like to just help out my friends. Even when they flirt with me, stare at me with adorable puppy-dog eyes, make a badass fighting partner... and then disappear through flaming portals." Daisy raised a brow at him. 

Robbie pressed his lips together, his whole face cringing in what Daisy could only assume was.. embarrassment? Good. He earned it. He tilted his head back, staring at the bunk above the one they were sitting on. Their hands still entwined on her knee. 

His face was still scrunched up as he faced her. "Puppy-dog eyes? Really?"

She tossed her short, bleached hair again. "What? I want a pet. We were literally just talking about getting a team mascot. Plus it's true."

He grimaced. "Daisy, I have a  _literal_ demon of vengeance in my head."

"And yet you're here, holding hands with the Destroyer of Worlds." It was her turn to grin at him. She tugged his hand from her knee, pulling him close, wrapping his arm around her as she wrapped hers around his neck as she kissed him. Every part of Robbie radiated warmth and Daisy wondered how she had never noticed before. Her skin tingled and she was very aware of where his arms circled her waist, heat sinking through her shirt so that she could feel exactly where he touched her. He tasted like earth and fire - like when she'd smell something being smoked over hickory - and she couldn't stop kissing him. He clearly didn't want her to, his hand moving from her waist to bury itself in her hair. 

Robbie pulled back to stare at her, a bit of disbelief in his eyes. "Part of me doesn't want to ask, but why did you do that?"

"Two reasons. One, because I've wanted to for quite some time but you always seem to disappear into a hell dimension before I get to." He started to reply, but Daisy put a finger to his lips to shush him and shifted from sitting next to him on the bunk to straddling his lap. She kissed him again, her hands on his shoulders, sliding down his back, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip. When she pulled away, there was no disbelief in his eyes this time.

He looked more dazed than anything else. "You said," he cleared his throat, "You said there were two reasons."

Daisy gave him her best mischievous smile, feeling a bit more like herself. "Right. Two, because I guess I realized I don't need a pet when I have an actual little lost puppy that follows me across the galaxy." She tried to kiss him again, but quickly dissolved into giggles at the annoyed look on his face. 

"Really?" He shook his head at her, caving and smiling a little. "Want to know what's worse?" She gave him a questioning look. "Now all I can think about is  _Coco_ and Dante and the little boy's  _Abuelita_ and how she tells him never name a street dog, they'll follow you forever. And then the dog ends up being a spirit guide that follows him into the land of the dead."

Daisy burst out laughing, falling off Robbie's lap back onto the bunk.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, chica."

"Do  _you_ want to know something?" She looked up at him from laying on the bunk next to him. He glanced down at her, brow raised. "This might be the first time I've laughed since we went to the future, so really, since you saw me last."

Robbie grabbed her hand and tugged her up to sit next to him again. He kissed her gently, resting his forehead against hers. " _Esta bien, chica._ It's going to be okay, alright?"

She nodded. 

"Your codename on missions is officially going to be Dante, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this turned into. I'm a mix of too many emotions to write something thematically coherent. 
> 
> Just appreciate that I got something done! Lol.


End file.
